The Dance We Do
by sydneygirl90
Summary: You and I are being pulled into two very different directions, Draco. It won't be long before one of us breaks.


When she awoke, it was still dark outside. She took in a deep breath and sighed, feeling foolish once again. Although the bed was immensely comfortable, Ginny had no trouble sitting up and swinging her legs over the side. She stood, stretched, and then proceeded to gather up whatever pieces of clothing that belonged to her off of the floor. She couldn't help but let her thoughts her return to the night before.

It had started out innocently enough…well, as innocently as it could be when the two of them were involved. The great hall had been filled to the brim for the dinner rush. Although the chatter was something that Ginny was used to by now, it was particularly bothersome that night, and her head had been aching enough already. So she left dinner early, though she was cautious enough to do so quietly. She just wanted to rest without any interrogation. That plan, however, had been dashed when she, after leaving the great hall and rounding a few corners, was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom.

_"Bloody hell, what are you doing?" Ginny whispered harshly. Her counterpart showed off a sly grin._

_"I saw you leave dinner early, so I thought that I might join you."_

_Ginny sighed and shut her eyes before speaking._

_"Did anyone notice you following me?" she asked quietly. Her response was a slow shake of the head._

_"I hope you're right. You've gotten lazy, Draco," Ginny scolded. The young man rolled his eyes._

_"I'm serious!" Ginny said, exasperated, "If we were caught, you know that all hell would break lose."_

_Without warning, Draco closed the space between them, pushing Ginny into a sitting position on one of the desks. He looked down at her, grinning once more._

_"Honestly, Weasley, you worry too much," he said. Ginny shot him a glare. Not to be deterred, however, Draco slid his hands down either side of her torso, to her hips, onto her thighs, and, finally, her knees. He slowly pulled them open, sliding his body into the newly emptied space. Ginny couldn't help but shutter._

_"Not so worried now, are we?"Draco whispered. Ginny wasted no more time with playful banter; she wrapped an arm around his neck and crashed his lips onto hers. The battle had begun. The clashing of opposites, of hot and cold, teeth and lips, dark and light reverberated throughout their bodies. Draco grazed Ginny's arm, causing her skin to flush. His hand found its way to the top button of her blouse. Ginny broke the spell._

_"Not here," she murmured, her eyes flashing to the door. Draco growled slightly, but took the hint. He pulled her off of the desk, peeked out of the classroom and, assured that no one was there, pulled her through the door._

_Ginny was sure that they beat their record time to the Astronomy Tower. After muttering a silencing charm and securing the door, Draco made his way back to Ginny._

_"One moment," she said. A few whispered words later, a large, queen sized bed appeared, furnishings included. Draco smiled fully this time before pushing Ginny backward onto the cushions. He crawled over her and slowly pulled each of her hands above her head, then using his right hand to effectively pin them there. Ginny playfully attempted to pull her wrists away, though she could not hide her smile, and neither could Draco._

_"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," he said, his left hand slowly travelling up shirt and beyond her bra. Ginny hissed._

_"Now where were we?" he replied, that ever present grin giving him away._

Even now, Ginny blushed at the memory. She had never known that she could enjoy such things so much…and so often. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her shirtless back. She turned, meeting Draco's icy blue eyes. Neither smiled, but neither sneered, either.

"I thought that you conjured this bed so that we could use it," Draco said dryly. Ginny sighed and turned back around to pick up her blouse. In an instant, he was there, pulling her hand away, grabbing her blouse, and holding it over her head.

"Not now, Draco!" Ginny practically shouted, jumping for her blouse every time he lowered it, "You're so infuriating!"

Draco laughed genuinely.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't mind," he said, "Besides, I have a great view from up here. Do keep jumping, Weasley."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, and covered her chest with her arms. She was suddenly quite glad that she was wearing a bra. She felt two of Draco's fingers tapping at her shoulder.

"It's a bit late for modesty now, don't you think?" he teased. Taking advantage of the small moment, Ginny turned and grabbed her blouse from Draco's other hand. Then she stuck her tongue out at him before pulling the shirt on and doing up the buttons. He pulled her in for a kiss, which she obliged. But soon, she was pushing away.

"I have to go now," she said, suddenly feeling not so playful. The tone of her voice gave her away. There was a moment of silence before Draco spoke.

"I know you think that we can't keep doing this," he said slowly. Ginny didn't turn around.

"Maybe you're right. But the fact remains that I know that we both _want_ to keep doing this, and we both always get what we want," he said. Ginny sighed and faced him.

"That's just it, though, isn't it? We do always get what we want. So, what if we end up wanting different things? Times are getting darker, especially with…," Ginny paused, choosing her next words carefully, "You and I are being pulled into two very different directions, Draco. It won't be long before one of us breaks."

There was a silence that passed between the two of them, both recognizing the power of the other. Draco's eyes seemed to have clouded over for a moment, but then he took a breath.

"I need time," he said flatly. Ginny looked down, but nodded. As she turned to go, she allowed herself to smile a bit.

"Think of it this way. You can go back to hating me now," Ginny laughed half-heartedly. She stopped at the door, looking back at Draco. His eyes were clear now.

"I don't hate you, Ginny," he said, his voice heavy. Ginny smiled sadly.

"I know," was all she said before slipping out the door.


End file.
